evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinji Ikari/Gallery
''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' File:Angel Attack phone.png|Shinji trying to make a call File:Shinji (Toddler).png|Three-year-old Shinji File:Shinji embarrased (NGE).png|Shinji embarrased after noticing that he wears nothing File:Episode 3- A Transfer.png|Shinji gets the attention of the whole class File:Evaep3tmb.png|Toji beating up on Shinji after piloting Unit-01 for the first time File:Eva027.png|Shinji in class File:Crossroads (NGE).png|Shinji walks along a country-path File:4- Hedgehog's Dilemma.png|Shinji during Episode 04 File:Misato's bad cooking.png|Shinji's and Ritsuko's bad expressions about Misato cooking File:Shocked at Misato's truth (NGE).png|Shinji confirms Kaji's revelation about Misato File:Shinji with Toji and Kensuke (NGE).png|Shinji, Toji and Kensuke surprised to see Asuka in their class File:Shinji Asuka synchronization.png|Shinji and Asuka synchronize their moves File:Both of You, Dance Like You Want to Win!.png|Shinji and Asuka using music to synchronize File:Asuka & Shinji.png|Shinji and Asuka attack Israfel File:Asuka Rei Shinji (NGE).png|Shinji with Asuka and Rei after Matarael's battle File:Episode 15.png|Shinji and Asuka in Misato's apartment File:Asuka kiss Shinji.png|Shinji and Asuka kissing File:Shinji and Yui soul.png|Shinji with Yui's Soul File:Shinji Asuka blush (ep 17).png|Shinji and Asuka blush after hearing Toji's comment File:Shinji prison.png|Shinji imprisoned before being brought to Gendo File:A man's battle.png|Shinji after confronting Gendo File:Eva graveyard DC.png|Ritsuko reveals the Eva graveyard to Shinji and Misato File:Kaworu and Shinji bathing (NGE).png|Shinji and Kaworu in the bathing room File:Shinji instrumentality.png|Shinji during Instrumentality File:A World that's Ending (EP 25).png|Shinji in Episode 25 File:Do you love me.png|Shinji's and Misato's image surround Asuka File:Shinji sketch float (NGE).png|Sketch of Shinji floating File:Congratulations (EP 26).png|Shinji being congratulated at the end of the final episode File:Shinji thank you (NGE).png|Shinji thanks everyone ''The End of Evangelion'' File:Shinji with comatose Asuka (EoE).png|Shinji after exposing Asuka's chest File:Misato Shinji (EoE).png|Misato and Shinji before getting shot File:Misato shinji kiss.png|Misato kissing Shinji File:Shinji Crying (EoE).png|Shinji crying in the elevator File:Eva in bakelite.png|Shinji contemplates the trapped Unit-01 File:Upset Shinji (EoE).png|Shinji before seeing Unit-02's demise File:Shinji Rei Kaworu (EoE).png|Shinji, Rei and Kaworu during Instrumentality File:Shinji strangle Asuka (EoE).png|Shinji strangles Asuka Artwork File:Shinji Ikari.png|Shinji Ikari File:Shinji Ikari (Afraid).png|Shinji, afraid File:Shinji Ikari (Plugsuit).png|Shinji in his plugsuit File:Shinji In Plugsuit (Mugshot).png|Mugshot of Shinji in his plugsuit File:Shinji Ikari (in Jacket).png|Shinji wearing Gendo's jacket File:Kaworu and Shinji Artwork 01.png|Artwork of Shinji and Kaworu together File:Pilot Montage Artwork 01.png|Artwork with Shinji and the pilots File:Sadamoto nadia-shinji.png|"How to Draw Shinji" based on a character, Nadia File:Proposal shinji.png|Shinji's early design from Neon Genesis Evangelion Proposal File:Cast heights.png|Sketch of Shinji and the cast of the series File:Kaworu demise.png|Artwork of Shinji and Kaworu during their last conversation File:Character Cast (NGE).png|Artwork of Shinji with the cast of the series File:Death & Rebirth Artwork.png|Artwork of Shinji and the rest of the pilots for Death & Rebirth File:The End of Evangelion Artwork 01.png|Artwork of Shinji and the main characters of The End of Evangelion ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' File:Rebuild trailer shinji telephone.png|Shinji waiting for Misato File:Shinji Rebuild 1.0 Phone.png|Shinji trying to use a telephone File:Shinji waiting for Misato (Rebuild) 01.png|Shinji at the beginning of Evangelion 1.0 File:Shinji profile (Rebuild).png|Shinji's ID badge File:I'll pilot it (Rebuild).png|Shinji accepts piloting Evangelion Unit-01 File:Shinji Misato Tokyo-3 (Rebuild).png|Shinji with Misato contemplating Tokyo-3 File:Shinji on bed (Rebuild).png|Shinji lying on his bed, remembering his battle against the 4th Angel File:Shinji talks to Rei.png|Shinji talking to Rei about his father File:Misato with Shinji at Terminal Dogma (Rebuild).png|Shinji with Misato entering Terminal Dogma File:Lilith (Rebuild).png|Shinji and Misato standing before Lilith File:Shinji with Unit-01 (Rebuild).png|Shinji with Evangelion Unit-01 before Operation Yashima File:Shinji inside Unit-01 (Rebuild).png|Shinji inside Unit-01 at the start of Operation Yashima File:Shinji smiling to Rei (Rebuild).png|Shinji smiling to Rei File:Graveyard (Rebuild).png|Shinji visits his mother's grave with Gendo File:Asuka meets Shinji (Rebuild).png|Shinji being rebuked by Asuka after her battle with the 7th Angel File:Shinji and Asuka (Rebuild) 01.png|Shinji and Asuka in Misato's apartment File:The Children at the aquarium (Rebuild).png|Shinji with his friends at the research aquarium File:Eva Pilots (Rebuild).png|Shinji with Rei and Asuka before starting the mission to catch the 8th Angel File:Mari collide Shinji (Rebuild).png|Mari about to collide with Shinji File:Mari meets Shinji.png|Shinji meets Mari File:Ryoji and Shinji (Rebuild) 01.png|Ryoji Kaji embarrassing Shinji File:Asuka Shinji Rei synchro test (Rebuild).png|Shinji, Asuka, and Rei during the Synchronization test File:Shinji Tired (Rebuild).png|Shinji, lying on the floor File:Give me Ayanami back.png|Shinji reactivates Unit-01 to save Rei File:Shinji struggling (Rebuild).png|Shinji struggling inside the 10th Angel's Core to save Rei File:Sakura meets Shinji (Rebuild).png|Shinji meeting Sakura File:Shinji inside Wunder (Rebuild).png|Shinji inside AAA Wunder during the attack of Mark.04 C File:Shinji scream (Rebuild 3.0).png|Shinji during Mark.09's attack to Wunder File:Kaworu and Shinji (Rebuild 3.0).png|Kaworu shows Shinji how to play the piano File:Shinji Theatrical Trailer (Rebuild 3.0).png|Shinji talking to Kaworu File:Kaworu and Shinji inside Eva 13 (Rebuild).png|Shinji and Kaworu inside Evangelion 13 File:Shinji crying (Rebuild 3.0).png|Shinji crying after initiating an Impact File:Asuka Shinji and Rei 3.0 ending (Rebuild).png|An unresponsive Shinji is pulled through the wasteland with Rei Ayanami following them Artwork File:Shinji Transfer Student Artwork.png|Artwork of Shinji being rejected by his classmates File:Neon Genesis Evangelion Children.png|Artwork of Shinji and the children File:Rebuild Children Artwork (2007).png|Artwork of Shinji and the other Children (2007) File:Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0 Poster.png|Shinji in the promotional poster for 1.0 File:Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0 Poster.png|Shinji in the promotional poster for 2.0 File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster A.png|Promotional artwork with Shinji and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster B.png|Promotional artwork with Shinji and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 File:Shinji Rei Artwork (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Tōji, and Kensuke for Evangelion 2.0 File:Takeshi Honda Artwork.png|Takeshi Honda artwork, with Shinji, Rei and Evangelion Unit-01 File:Pilots & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka and Mari alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Children & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Mari and Kaworu alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Shinji Mari Unused Scene Artwork.png|Sketch drawings of an unused scene from Evangelion 2.0 depicting Shinji and Mari File:Takeshi Honda Kaworu and Shinji.png|Artwork of Shinji and Kaworu, by Takeshi Honda File:Shinji and Kaworu 3.0.png|Shinji and Kaworu in plugsuits, by Takeshi Honda File:Shinji (Plugsuit 13).png|Artwork of Shinji in his Evangelion 13 Plugsuit File:3.0 Shinji.png|Artwork of Shinji for Evangelion 3.0 File:Shinji Ikari - Evangelion 13.png|Artwork of Shinji in his Plugsuit 13 File:Shinji with DSS Choker.png|A close-up of Shinji wearing the DSS Choker 0226_eva_model01.png Evangelion Model Shinji.jpg Games ikari_shinji_0003.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω ikari_shinji_0004.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω ikari_shinji_0006.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω ikari_shinji_0007.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω ikari_shinji_g_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω ikari_shinji_0005.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Othellonia Evangelion Collab 03243.PNG|As seen in Othellonia collaboration Othellonia Evangelion Collab 03242.PNG|As seen in Othellonia collaboration Unison League Gear-Eva_Pilot_Shinji_Render_(Large).png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Unison League Gear-Shinji_Ikari_Render.png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab additional_characters_standing_img_character_102034_1.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connect collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab additional_characters_standing_img_character_102034_2.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connect collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab img_character_102034_101_base.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connect collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab img_character_102048_1_base.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connect collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab img_character_102048_2_base.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connect collaboration 006GdGeVly1frj28iwt3kj30e90l6whv.jpg tex_chara_l_1431.png tex_chara_l_1432.png tex_chara_l_1440.png tex_chara_l_2281.png tex_chara_l_2282.png tex_chara_l_1455.png Manga File:Shinji in the manga.png|Shinji, as seen in the Neon Genesis Evangelion manga File:Kensuke 8.png|Shinji is surprised in the camp by Kensuke File:Shinji Kaworu shocked (manga).png|Shinji and Kaworu shocked as Unit-00 explodes File:Twisted night (manga).png|Shinji is woke up by Kaworu after he was hyperventilating File:Kaworu's final request (manga).png|Shinji listening to Kaworu's request ''Gakuen Datenroku'' File:Ramiel (Gakuen Datenroku).png|Shinji and Ramiel's first appearance in Gakuen Datenroku File:Ramiel II (Gakuen Datenroku).png|Shinji and Ramiel's second appearance in Gakuen Datenroku Artwork File:ShinjiLongingImage.png|Artwork of Shinji in his plugsuit File:Shinji Misato Rei Asuka Kaworu Artwork.png|Shinji with Misato and the other pilots File:Pilots in Ruins.png|Artwork of Asuka and the Evangelion pilots in a destroyed city ''Neon Genesis Evangelion ANIMA'' File:ANIMA Chapter 4.png|Shinji on the cover of the Chapter 4 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Section 2 Chapter 8.png|Shinji and Rei on the cover of the Section 2 Chapter 8 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Section 2 Chapter 27.png|Shinji and Asuka on the cover of the Section 2 Chapter 27 of ANIMA Media File:Pachinko Promo.png|A promotional poster of an Evangelion Pachinko machine, with the Eva pilots and Evangelion Unit-04 Wallpapers File:Kaworu and Shinji Good Smile.png|Promotional wallpaper of Shinji and Kaworu File:SanteFX Shinji Wallpaper.png|Sante FX's wallpaper of Shinji File:2014 Wallpaper.png|An Eva Store wallpaper depicting Shinji and the pilots File:Eva Store 2014 February Wallpaper.png|Eva Store's February wallpaper featuring Shinji, Kaworu, Asuka and Mari File:Eva Store Wallpaper March.png|Eva Store's March wallpaper, showing Shinji, Kaworu, Pen Pen and Sachiel File:Eva Store April Wallpaper 2014.png|Eva Store's April wallpaper, with Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Mari, Kaworu, Sachiel and Pen Pen File:Eva Store 2014 May Wallpaper.png|Eva Store's May wallpaper, featuring Shinji, Kaworu, Rei, Asuka, Pen Pen, Sachiel and Zeruel Other File:Godzilla arrives at Tokyo-3.png|Crossover image between Evangelion and Godzilla, with Shinji, Asuka and Rei